


The Badger and The Snake

by BritTaeBoo89



Series: BTS Yule Bingo [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, BTS Yule Bingo, Coming Out, Empath Taehyung, Established Relationship, Fluff, Former Character Death Referenced, Hufflepuff Kim Taehyung | V, M/M, Ravenclaw Jeon Jungkook, Room of Requirement, Secret Relationship, Sensitive Taehyung, Slytherin Min Yoongi | Suga, Slytherin Park Jimin (BTS), Soft Kim Taehyung | V, Soft Min Yoongi | Suga, taegi - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:41:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24676324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BritTaeBoo89/pseuds/BritTaeBoo89
Summary: For 2 years they've been meeting in secret, until finally they've both had enough.
Relationships: Kim Taehyung | V/Min Yoongi | Suga
Series: BTS Yule Bingo [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1844332
Comments: 14
Kudos: 157





	The Badger and The Snake

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I'm posting this from work, which is why I'm not announcing it from my Twt! Once I get home, I'll make a moodboard and everything. In the meantime, I hope you all enjoy this! It was fun to write, short but sweet! 
> 
> P.S! This is unbeta'd!!  
> 
> 
> [Twitter](Https://twitter.com/BritTaeBoo89)  
> [CC](https://curiouscat.me/BritTaeBoo)  
> [Zaqa](https://zaqa.net/BritTaeBoo)

“Move, badger boy.” Snarled a deep, raspy voice. One Taehyung instantly recognized. 

Even though he knew who was behind him, Taehyung still turns around to look at the person standing there with a bored, uninterested, expression. With dark brown hair, and deep set eyes, Min Yoonfi was a sight to behold. He was almost as beautiful as he was rude. 

Quickly, Taehyung steps to the side, holding his books close to his chest. Giving the Slytherin a wide berth, he lets the 7th year move through his small group of friends, and without a single word, Yoongi walks by him, completely avoiding all eye contact. Shadowing him, Park Jimin, doesn’t let him off nearly as easy. 

Stopping in front of him, Jimin glares menacingly. Today, his colored contact lenses were a dark shade of green, matching the Slytherin house colors. “You forget how to walk, Kim? Or are you too stupid?”

Jimin has always hated him. Taehyung wasn’t sure _why_ exactly that was, and didn’t really care to know. “Good to see you too, Jimin. Hey, can I ask you something?” 

“What?” Jimin asks, lips curling at the corners as he crosses his arms over his chest. 

“How does Yoongi get his shoes to shine like they do? Is it a charm he uses, or do you lick them yourself?” Beside him, his best friend Jeongguk has to cover his mouth to keep from bursting out laughing at the snarky comment.

Jimin’s reaction is immediate. His entire face turns a bright shade of crimson, and the vein in his neck begins to protrude and throb. Reaching into the inside of his cloak, he pulls out the black oak wand, hidden in the inside pocket. Taehyung’s hand twitches to grab his own in defense, but stops short as Yoongi clears his throat. 

“Jimin,” he says, voice low and threatening. “That’s enough, lets go before we’re late for Transfiguration.”

Taehyung can see the way Jimin’s jaw clenches, and his hand momentarily tightens around the hilt of his wand. For a brief second, he thinks Jimin wasn’t going to listen, but eventually he lowers his wand and turns away begrudgingly. “Count yourself lucky this time, Kim. Yoongi won’t always be there to stop me.” He snarls out before following Yoongi down the hallway. 

Taehyung watches as the Slytherin pair leave together, catching the moment Yoongi throws a quick glance over his shoulder at him. Had he not been paying attention, Taehyung never would’ve seen it happen. 

To his left, Jeongguk scoffs, placing a hand on his shoulder in order to draw his attention away from Yoongi and Jimin's backs, and back to him. “Don’t let him get to you, Taehyung.” He says, offering what little comfort he could, figuring Taehyung would be upset at the unpleasant encounter. 

“He really doesn’t get to me, Jeonggukie.” Taehyung reassures the younger Ravenclaw. “I know Jimin secretly has a massive crush on me, and just doesn’t know how to properly express it. Like a normal human being.” Jeongguk looks at him with wide eyes, so Taehyung grins. “I told him once that the best way to win my heart was with chocolate covered strawberries, _not_ chocolate covered frogs, hexed to try and choke me.”

“You didn’t!” Jeongguk shouts, completely slack-jawed. 

Taehyung nods proudly. “I certainly did. How else would he know what I like, if I didn’t tell him?” 

Jeongguk shakes his head. “Sometimes I wonder just how you ended up in Hufflepuff and not Slytherin.”

“I’m incredibly loyal and hard working. Plus, green isn’t a good color for me.”

“You’re impossible!” He cried out, but was still unable to stop himself from laughing as the two of them made their way to their final class for the day.

  
  


~~~

  
  
  


Night time at Hogwarts can oftentimes be really calming. At the same time, it can be very eerie and uncomfortable. 

After the battle that took place here many years ago, something otherworldly seemed to linger in the halls and on the grounds. Most students didn’t usually notice the difference. But Taehyung wasn’t like the other students either. Where they could feel the fear and hopelessness that night brought, Taehyung could. Being sensitive to other people’s emotions, sensing residual feelings left behind by those no longer among the living, was just another part of his everyday life. 

Of course, seeing ghosts wasn’t an uncommon occurrence, even among the less sensitive, but this was different. It was almost as if he could _see_ their deaths, even if they passed from this life to the next; choosing not to remain within the castle as a resident spirit. 

One place in particular, that always made goosebumps break out along his arms, and had the hair on the back of his neck standing at attention. 

Like many other nights for the last 2 years, Taehyung quickly, and cautiously, makes his way up from the basement--where the Hufflepuff common room was located--to the 7th floor. He dodges patrolling teachers, and bribes Peeves the Poltergeist into silence, as he makes for the tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy. And just like every night he came here, the final moments of the student who died here rushes over him like an unseen wave. 

At first, there was the sense of fear, but the need to continue fighting. But that fear is momentarily forgotten as surprise and joy comes through. As if someone had made a joke in the middle of all that chaos. Expect, in the next instant everything changes as something explodes out of nowhere. The brief moment of happiness is ripped away by a short feeling of pain and terror, before there's suddenly nothing more than the residual wails of those left behind to mourn his death. 

When Taehyung first experienced this glimpse at the life lost during that historic battle, he had trouble functioning properly for days after. Normally when he senses residual energy like that, it is only in brief flashes of emotions, and easily ignored. This death, and the energy surrounding it, was so heavy that it was almost like he was actually witnessing it for himself. As if it was his own death. 

It took him weeks to build up the courage to find out just who had died so tragically in that very spot, just outside of the Room of Requirement. His name had been Fred Weasley, a former Gryffindor, who had died when the wall behind him exploded unexpectedly. He’d been a part of those who bravely fought against Lord Voldemort and his Death Eaters. Alongside the famous wizard Harry Potter, they fought for what they knew to be right, and ultimately gave his life for. Fred had been one of so many others lost, but was the only death within the walls of the castle that Taehyung felt so strongly. And no matter how many times he came here, it always had him fighting to breathe. 

“Tae?” A hand gently touches his shoulder, causing him to jump; snapping him out of the past and back to the present. Quickly he turns around to meet the concerned eyes of a certain Slytherin boy. “Are you alright?”

Taehyung nods once, drawing in several deep, gulps of precious oxygen, before answering. “I’m…” He swallows hard, trying to rid himself of those still lingering emotions. “I’m okay.”

Dark brows, over even darker eyes, pull down into a concerned frown. “You’re not okay.” He whispers, taking in Taehyung’s pale complexion and sweaty forehead. “I told you we don’t have to meet here. There are other places in the castle.”

Taehyung wrinkles his nose. “And _I_ told you, I’m not meeting at the Shrinking Shack, Yoongi. It’s dark and smelly. At least in the room of Requirement, it becomes somewhere comfortable.” 

Yoongi rolls his eyes. “You’re being stubborn, Taehyung. Why do you continue to put yourself through all that emotional trauma?” He asks, walking away to instead open up the most famous “secret” room inside Hogwarts. After three passes, a large set of oak double doors appears in the wall. 

Hurrying to stand beside the older boy, Taehyung flashes a wide, boxy smile. “Because I love our midnight get-togethers more than I love my sanity.”

Yoongi glances over at him, trying to hide the way his lips lift up into a small grin. “Speaking of sanity being lost, when are you going to stop antagonizing Jimin?”

Taehyung shrugs, pushing open the door to enter into their own private getaway. “When he decides to stop kissing your ass, probably.” 

“He doesn’t kiss my ass.” Yoongi argues, crossing the room to sit in front of the already lit fireplace.

“Are you kidding me?! He absolutely does!” 

“He does not, Taehyung.”

“Oh you’re right, he doesn’t kiss your ass.” Taehyung nods, sitting down beside him. “He kisses the ground you walk on, following you around like a lost puppy, searching for a master.” 

Yoongi can’t hold himself back from laughing. “Okay, he _does_ follow me a lot.”

“I’m amazing you’re able to actually leave the dorm without him close on your heels.” 

“It’s a good thing 7th years and 6th years don’t share a room, or we wouldn’t be able to meet like this.”

Taehyung pouts, leaning towards the Slytherin to place his chin on top of Yoongi’s shoulder. “That would be a crime, now wouldn’t it?”

Yoongi hums in agreement, leaning down to kiss the tip of Taehyung’s nose. “An absolute shame. Where else would I be able to kiss you without worry?”

Scooting closer, Taehyung wraps his arms around Yoongi, pulling him in close, until the older boy is practically sitting in his lap. With a hand on the back of Yoongi’s neck, he draws him down into a chaste kiss. For two years they’ve been meeting like this, in secret, away from prying eyes and those all too eager to whisper about them behind their backs. It wasn’t that they weren’t capable of handling the rumors that would be spread, it was just that they both enjoyed their privacy. If they decided to go public, the peace they loved so much, would be lost. Even after the battle for Hogwarts, Slytherin’s continued to carry the stigma of being…. well snakes.

Going public would cause an uproar throughout the entire school. Yoongi would lose his standing among his own house, and Taehyung would definitely lose his only friends. No one would understand the love they shared between them. 

Not that Taehyung would care about any of his friends abandoning him, but he couldn’t stand the thought of Yoongi being outcast. 

“You know I don’t care about all of that, Taehyung.” Yoongi says, as if he could read his mind. Holding out a strawberry for him to take, he continues to say “I’m more than willing to just kiss you in the middle of the Great Hall.”

Taehyung rolls his eyes. This was the third time they’ve had this conversation in the last week. “We can’t, you know that.”

“We can.” He bites into his own piece of fruit, sipping a glass of pumpkin juice to wash it down. “I’m beginning to think you’ll never come out with our relationship.”

“Of course I do!” He cries out, pouting a second later. “But what about your fellow Slytherins?”

“Who cares what they think.” Yoongi narrows his eyes on Taehyung. “You’re embarrassed to be seen with me, aren’t you badger boy?”

“You know I’m not!” 

Yoongi shrugs, a little grin on his face, expertly hidden behind his glass. Slytherin’s were naturally cunning, and he knew that if he pushed enough, Taehyung would eventually crack. He loved the boy, and knew Taehyung was just worried about _his_ reputation, but this was his last year at Hogwarts and, while it was fun in the beginning, he was tired of sneaking around at night and pretending to hate him during the day.

Only Yoongi wasn’t expecting it to work as quickly as the next morning in the middle of breakfast. After all, he’s been trying for a little over a year.

Exhausted from the previous night, Yoongi sits at the Slytherin table just barely awake. Beside him, Jimin was filling both of their plates with pancakes, eggs and bacon. All while Yoongi kept his head laid down on top of his arms, trying to catch a nap before his morning classes. 

“How late did you stay up last night?” Jimin asks, sliding over the plate he made for him.

Yoongi only briefly lifted his head, but was too tired to eat anything. “Too late it seems.” He pushes the plate away, opting not to eat this morning. “Wake me before potions.” He mutters, pillowing his head on his arms once more.

Jimin mumbles around a mouth full of food, and Yoongi quickly drifts off. Within minutes of falling into a light sleep, Yoongi hears the telltale sign of someone choking beside him. Without opening his eyes, Yoongi knows it’s Jimin, and chooses to ignore the younger boy’s dramatics. Unfortunately, he’s unable to ignore the way Jimin snarls angrily, in only the way he does when Taehyung is near. 

“He better not be coming this way.” Jimin growls under his breath. 

Pulling his head off his arms, Yoongi is quick to spot the reason for Jimin’s soured mood. Walking towards them with a purpose, Taehyung was just moments from stopping in front of them. Panic starts to set in, knotting his stomach painfully, but he’s forced to keep a blank expression. Pretending not to notice the 6th year’s presence. 

Busying himself with the breakfast he wasn’t interested in, Yoongi fights to keep the blush from coloring his cheeks, while pretending he doesn’t feel Taehyung’s eyes boring into the back of his skull. 

“Your table is on the other side of the hall, badger.” Jimin spits out, and Yoongi has to pinch his thigh to keep from scolding him. 

He does hate the way Jimin speaks to Taehyung. As if he were beneath him, despite being the same age. 

“I’m not here to fight with you, Jimin.” And Yoongi shudders at the sound of Taehyung’s deep, rich voice. “I’m here to see Yoongi.” And _that_ has him going ramrod straight. 

Surely he didn’t hear that correctly?

Jimin scoffs, “Yoongi has nothing to say to _you_ , half-blood. Get lost, before I make you lost.”

“I think Yoongi is perfectly capable of speaking for himself.” Again Yoongi can feel Taehyung’s eyes on him. “Right Yoongi? Or does Jimin speak for you now, as well as kiss your ass?” 

Yoongi nearly chokes on his pumpkin juice at the reference he made to their conversation last night in the Room of Requirement, and has to cover his mouth with his hand to keep from spitting it out all over the table. From out of his peripherals, he could see Jimin looking at him with wide, expectant, eyes. As if urging him to _“put him in his place already”._

Clearing his throat and wiping his mouth, Yoongi turns around on the bench to face Taehyung. “What is it, Kim?” He asks, using his most bored tone.

“There’s something I wanted to say to you.” Taehyung says, a little smirk pulling at the edges of his plush lips. 

Yoongi arches a curious brow, trying _not_ to focus too much on Taehyung’s delectable lips. Or how badly he wanted to kiss them. But only because he can see the seriousness in Taehyung’s eyes. “Oh? Well that’s too bad, I’m just leaving for my potions class.” Despite wanting to actually hear what the younger boy had to say, Yoongi also needed to keep up appearances… right?

Taehyung doesn’t think so, because as he’s standing to leave, Yoongi feels long fingers wrap around his wrist, pulling him to a stop. Glancing over his shoulder, Yoongi wants to say something snarky, but the look in Taehyung’s eyes has him forgetting just how to form proper sentences. Before his brain catches up with him, Taehyung tugs on his wrist, turning him around, and pulls him against his chest. Despite being older, Taehyung was a good head taller than him, forcing Yoongi to look up in order to see his face. 

Yoongi doesn’t get a chance to really take in Taehyung’s face, because the moment he tilts his head back, Taehyung is leaning down to press their lips together… right in front of everyone. 

An audible gasp goes through the Great Hall. Yoongi doesn’t blame them, even _he_ is shocked by Taehyung’s boldness. He never thought his mouthy little badge would ever give in to his antagonizing, and never imagined it would be in this manner! 

“Just what do you think you’re doing!?” Jimin screeches, standing up to force them apart. “Get your hands off him, Kim Taehyung!” 

“Jimin,” Yoongi growls, thoroughly annoyed by Jimin’s interruptions. When Jimin looks at him, Yoongi fixes him with a pointed glare. One that warned the younger Slytherin not to cross him. “He’s my _boyfriend_ , and had permission to kiss me. Mind getting out of the way now?” 

With wide, blinking eyes, Jimin falls back to the bench, mouth gaping open and closed like a fish gasping for air. With his housemate out of the way, Yoongi closes the distance between him and Taehyung, arms wrapping around his neck,he pulls his badger back down into another, more passionate, kiss. And as the Great Hall erupts into a chorus of cheers and applause, Yoongi can’t keep the happy smile off his face. 

**Author's Note:**

> [Twitter](Https://twitter.com/BritTaeBoo89)   
>  [CC](https://curiouscat.me/BritTaeBoo)   
>  [Zaqa](https://zaqa.net/BritTaeBoo)


End file.
